You're the best thing that happened to me!
by Robsessed me
Summary: They are happy, blessed by the Him, and in love with life, because they are together! Married since last 2 years, they are finally, in a bliss! Reason?... They're going to be parents soon!


*** You're the best thing that happened to me!***

** CHAPTER -1**

"_**I love sneaking up behind you  
When you're lookin' in the mirror  
The way your eyes lock into mine, dear  
W ithout guilt and without fear "**_

_**- "I love everything about you" by Steve Polts **__**  
**_

They are happy, blessed by the Him, and in love with life, because they are together! Edward and Bella were childhood sweethearts. Being neighbors and classmates, they were inseparable as kids. But, as years passed, equations of their relationship changed!

Edward went to Australia, to study medicine while Bella stayed in Forks to study Literature. It was when, they realized, what they actually meant, to each other. He even got into a relationship, creating an "unknown" pang in Bella's heart but it didn't take him long to know, Bella was the one for him, the only one for him!

Things happened, things changed, and more things happened!... And finally, they ended up, falling for each other, really hard and getting married. Married since last 2 years, they are finally, in a bliss! Reason?... They're going to be parents soon!

_**APRIL, 13th, 2010**_

**Bella's POV:**

"Uhh..." I groaned. Morning sickness was surely not of of the most exciting aspects of pregnancy. I really felt horrible with all the sick dripping down the corner of my lips.

"Oh my! ..."I heard him say, while holding my hair with one hand and rubbing the small of my back with the other.

It was the third time I had thrown up and I had no energy left to stand up and wash myself again! Still, I tried, clutching Edward's hand to get some support!

"... Have to … rinse." I mumbled.

" Let me help you." He said and made me stand up, shifting all my weight on himself.

"Here.." He didn't let me even touch the water. Held the cup for me, wiped the sick off my mouth with the towel and kept mumbling those encouraging words into my ears.

I didn't know, what good I had done in my life that I got got him as my life-partner. Not everyone I know was as lucky as me. I still remember Emmett running out of the room, seeing Rosalie sick. I had seen my mom and Dad abuse each other verbally. And I had never , ever thought, I will have someone as angelic as Edward besides me, to love me and take care of me all life long.

I felt overwhelmed by love, in that very moment. He was all I wished in life and he was with me today. I was just insanely lucky to have him as my husband!

Two tiny drops of tears added to my realization! Err, though the place of it was awkward indeed. I mean, who gets such strange realizations while being sick and standing in a bathroom. But then, there was no "perfect" place of thanking your stars and your beloved, for making life as you had always wished it to be!

"Bella?... Love, hey!... You're … You're crying? "He wiped my tears and I quickly wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you... " I told him.

"I love you too baby. And it'll be fine. Are you feeling achy or too uneasy? … Should we go to the hospital? "He rubbed circled on my back, I guess, alarmed at my tears.

"No... I'm fine now. Tired." I whispered. The tears had drained the rest of the energy out of me and I felt extremely clumsy now.

" You should get some sleep now. Come..." and he carried me in his arms, to the bed.

"What time is it?..." I asked, as he pulled up the covers.

"Its just 3 in the morning honey. Don't worry, I'll wake you up before you get late..." He kissed my forehead and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"You want to have a drink? Herbal Tea or Orange juice or … rather want to eat?" He brushed my hair, away from the forehead.

"No... Just sleepy. Please lie down with me." I requested.

"You don't have to ask that." He grinned, my favorite, crooked grin of his, which made my heart flutter with joy.

He hopped in, besides me and was about to kiss me again, when his cellphone rang.

"Try to sleep, I'll be back in a minute..."He was out of the bed in a second.

"Hi Mom! Yeah, she was being sick..."

"No... she's okay now. How did you know?..."

"I gave her a piece of lemon, it didn't work..."

"Yes Mom..."

I heard him say, and guessed it right, perhaps! It was me being discussed. Esme, was my favorite woman in the world. She was the one who took my mother's place when my biological mom Renee' left me and Dad for another man.

It was tough, at that time. But then, as Esme took me under her wings, I felt her warmth and got myself ready for another flight of life. She was, in every sense my mom now.

"Mom actually I..."

And I couldn't force myself to hear more of Edward's words. In mere seconds, I was out like a light!

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi! **_

_**This is me, Robsessed me, with my first ever story on ! I hope, you like this story and let me enter the doors of your hearts. Please, do review and help me improve ! English isn't my first language but I don't think I suck at it! The next part will be up really soon. I won't be giving ultimatums, like "I'll post the next part only if I get 10 or 100 reviews" or whatever...! Its because don't know why, but I really feel, you guys will be kind enough to let me know if you liked it or not, without my ultimatums!**_

_**Love you all!**_


End file.
